Nuestra pequeña brisa de primavera
by T.HP.ASlash
Summary: YAOI, MPREG: Sasuke y Naruto llevan de novios mucho tiempo y están deseosos de casarse, pero el padre de Sasuke se opone ya que Naruto al ser un doncel infértil no tiene la posibilidad de darles un heredero para continuar con la línea Uchiha. ¿Qué pasa cuando una noche, un fuerte dolor en el abdomen hace que el rubio se doble de dolor? ¿Acaso los médicos estaban equivocados?


Hola, como he informado en mi biografía, tengo otra cuenta en amor-yaoi a nombre de Yukikaze y estaré subiendo alguna de las historias que tengo allí a esta página.

Este es un one-shot que escribí después de mirar "No sabía que estaba embarazada", me encanta ese programa y me pareció entretenido escribirlo.

**Advertencias:** **SLASH**, **MPREG**, **OCC**

**Naruto no me pertenece, desgraciadamente no tengo el talento para haberlo inventado, es de Kishimoto-sama.**

"Nuestra pequeña brisa de primavera"

**Resumen completo:** Sasuke y Naruto llevan de novios alrededor de seis años y están deseosos de dar el siguiente paso, pero el padre de Sasuke se opone ya que Naruto al ser un doncel infértil no tiene la posibilidad de darles un heredero para continuar con la línea Uchiha. ¿Qué pasa cuando una noche, sin previo aviso un fuerte dolor en el abdomen hace que el rubio se doble de dolor?

¿Es que acaso los médicos estaban equivocados?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::

Sasuke suspiro una vez más frotándose el puente de la nariz con su mano derecha, su padre era tan terco, no entendía porque no le dejaba casarse de una vez por todas, después de todo había permitido que Itachi se casara con un hombre infértil sin decir nada, bueno…lo había desheredado, pero a él no le importaba ser desheredado ¡Solo quería casarse!

Pero su padre era tan terco y si no les daba la bendición no podrían casarse ¿Por qué no podía ser como el padre de Naruto? Ese hombre era un santo, cuando se lo habían dicho solo había asentido con la cabeza de acuerdo con el compromiso sin más y de eso hacían ya dos años.

-No pasa nada Sasuke, algún día se dará por vencido-murmuro Naruto acurrucado en su pecho. Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá mirando una película de terror que había sido interrumpida cuando el padre de Sasuke había llamado por teléfono para comunicarle al azabache que tenía una posible pretendiente. Sasuke se había puesto furioso y le había colgado el teléfono después de gritar insultos que habían hecho sonrojar al rubio durante más de quince minutos.

-No se va a rendir nunca-contesto Sasuke suspirando nuevamente para después mirar a su novio. Naruto le observaba con sus grandes ojos azules acurrucado cómodamente en su pecho, era tan bello, Naruto era todo lo que Sasuke alguna vez quiso cuando apenas era un niño, pero su padre no estaba de acuerdo con él porque el rubio no podía darle un maldito heredero.

Naruto había nacido doncel, pero infértil, nadie sabía porque era infértil, pero desgraciadamente así era. El rubio se deprimió a causa de su infertilidad y le llevó cerca de tres años asimilar que nunca tendría un hijo, y aún ahora se deprimía cuando veía a un niño de la mano de su madre por la calle por lo que no salía mucho de casa, había sido un duro golpe para él y se había refugiado en la comida chatarra y en el tabaco el cual fumaba cada vez que salía a la calle y se deprimía. A Sasuke no le gustaba que fumara, pero entendía que Naruto necesitara refugiarse en algo para salir de su depresión y lo prefería drogado que muerto por cometer alguna estupidez.

Sasuke besó la frente del rubio y lo apretó contra su pecho mientras le daba play a la película que estaban mirando, no le importaba lo que dijera su padre, él se casaría con Naruto tarde o temprano.

Naruto suspiro en silencio y dirigió su mirada al televisor de plasma quedando completamente ausente, ahora mismo no tenía ganas de ver ninguna película, estaba harto de las replicas sin sentido y las citas que organizaba el padre de Sasuke para él, ya no lo soportaba más ¡El hombre le estaba paspando los nervios!

Naruto entendía que el hombre quisiera un nieto, pero ¿Por qué tenía que torturarlo a él? Naruto no le había dicho nada a Sasuke, pero Fugaku solía enfrentarlo cada vez que lo veía diciéndole una y otra vez que él no era lo suficientemente bueno para su hijo. Naruto sabía de este trato, después de todo su hermano Deidara sufrió el mismo trato y seguía sufriéndolo después de haberse casado con Itachi Uchiha, hermano mayor de Sasuke.

El rubio enterró su cabeza en el pecho de su novio y cerró los ojos para después dormirse rápidamente. Sasuke le acaricio la nuca y le beso la frente volviendo su atención a la película.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mikoto Uchiha no sabía qué hacer, ella estaba segura de que si su marido seguía siendo así algún día terminaría cometiendo asesinato.

-Por el amor de dios Fugaku ¡Déjalos casarse en paz!-exclamo la mujer de cabellos y ojos negros como la noche enfadada.

-Sabes que no lo haré. Ya permití que Itachi hiciese lo que quería y mira como resultó-dijo el hombre en respuesta. El quería y necesitaba un nieto y no se detendría hasta conseguirlo, necesitaba un nieto para que este continuara con la línea Uchiha, necesitaba un nieto para que este heredara toda su corporativa y necesitaba un nieto porque tanto él como su esposa deseaban ser abuelos con desespero.

-Pero querido, ellos se aman, no puedes separarlos…-replico Mikoto

-Haré lo que tenga que hacer-murmuro el hombre en respuesta antes de abandonar la habitación con destino a su oficina. El presidente de las empresas Haruno le había enviado un archivo de su hija y no parecía tan mala para Sasuke.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kushina suspiro y miró a su marido, este le devolvió la mirada con tristeza sin saber qué hacer para ayudarla.

-Yo sé cariño, pero…-dijo Kushina sosteniendo el teléfono con fuerza antes de ser interrumpida

-¡Pero nada Mamá!-exclamó Naruto al otro lado de la línea telefónica-Ya estoy cansado de él, obligo a Sasuke a ir a un encuentro con la amenaza de hacerme daño ¡Está enfermo!

-Hijo, tienes que entender que él…

-Intente Mamá, intenté entender a ese hombre, pero cada vez que lo veo me dan ganas de vomitarle encima. No lo soporto, no soporto que me insulte y me degrade por algo que no puedo controlar ¡No es mi culpa que haya nacido infértil! Y estoy harto de que me lo refriegue por la cara-exclamó el rubio enfurecido. Naruto cortó el teléfono rápidamente y salió fuera con una cajetilla de cigarrillos en la mano, necesitaba relajarse.

Ya no podía más con toda esta tensión, iba a terminar enfermándose, hacía días que no podía comer sin vomitarlo todo, el otro día había terminado desmayándose y estaba engordando mucho últimamente, ¡No podía más!

-Cortó-dijo Kushina colgando el teléfono.

-No podemos hacer nada, Fugaku es…

-Un viejo estúpido que va a terminar matando a mi hijo si sigue así-completo Kushina enfadada.

-Cariño, él solo…

-¿Solo quiere ser abuelo? Me canse de esa excusa Minato-declaro la pelirroja de ojos azules brillantes-yo también quería ser abuela, pero cuando me enteré de que no lo seria no hice un berrinche de esta magnitud ¡Está enfermando a nuestro hijo con sus estupideces! ¡Yo lo voy a matar!-gritó la mujer furiosa abandonando la habitación.

Minato solo suspiro dejando caer la pluma que anteriormente utilizaba para escribirle una carta a su hijo mayor quién pasaba un par de días en Inglaterra. La verdad es que él también estaba harto, muy harto de todo esto. Solo quería que su hijo fuera feliz ¿Era tan difícil conseguir eso? Por supuesto que no, su problema tenía nombre y apellido: Fugaku Uchiha

El hombre había desheredado a su hijo mayor porque este se había casado con Deidara quién no podía darle hijos, el hombre no lo había repudiado de su familia porque al menos Deidara provenía de una buena familia porque si no….Minato no quería ni pensar lo que podría haber pasado, y ahora ese mismo hombre estaba matando a su hijo menor por dentro.

Él sabía que a Naruto le daba exactamente igual estar o no casado con Sasuke, lo único que su hijo quería era ¡Que lo dejara en paz! Pero parecía que el hombre solo vivía para molestarlo.

Minato esperaba sinceramente que todo esto acabara pronto, antes de que alguien saliera herido.

Lo que él no sabía era que pronto vendría alguien que cesaría todas las discusiones con su sola presencia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto se sentía muy mal, hacía meses que no podía caminar dos minutos sin marearse y detenerse. Vivía en el baño y desde hacía dos días que tenía un dolor punzante en su bajo vientre que cada vez se hacía más fuerte, y para su gran desgracia el padre de Sasuke no ayudaba con sus dolores.

El hombre había concertado una cita para Sasuke con una tal Haruno Sakura, la mujer había llegado como Pedro por su casa entrando y exigiendo la presencia de Sasuke. Su novio había venido de inmediato al oír los gritos y cuando Sakura lo había visto se había lanzado hacia él prometiéndole amor eterno y quince hijos a cambio de una mansión en la playa, a Naruto le habían dado arcadas con su sola presencia, la mujer llevaba demasiado perfume y su color de cabello no ayudaba para aliviarle, así que cuando Sasuke se deshizo de ella, Naruto le vomitó encima. La mujer había gritado como una loca y había prometido venganza antes de marcharse.

Naruto y Sasuke compartieron una carcajada antes de que el azabache le preguntara al rubio si se sentía mal.

-Estoy bien, su color de cabello y su perfume barato fueron demasiado para mí-contestó Naruto sonriendo tranquilizadoramente. Sasuke asintió y le beso la frente antes de macharse de nuevo a su oficina para terminar su trabajo.

Naruto frunció el ceño con dolor y se llevo una mano a su bajo vientre, le dolía tanto, el dolor cada vez era peor. El rubio tomo una manta polar marrón y se acurruco bajo las mantas de su cama esperando dormirse, pero por mucho que cerrara los ojos y tranquilizara su respiración no lo conseguía y francamente estaba cada vez más asustado y frustrado.

-¿Qué diablos me está pasando?-se preguntó en silencio rodando sobre la cama.

Naruto estuvo horas rodando, intentando acomodarse de un lado o de otro, pero aunque intentara muchas posiciones el dolor no parecía querer detenerse, al contrario cada vez se hacía más y más fuerte hasta que el reloj dio las doce y media, y Sasuke decidió unirse a él en la cama.

El azabache se puso su pijama rápidamente y se acomodo bajo las mantas pasando un brazo por la cintura del rubio y atrayéndolo hacía así como cada noche. Naruto se trasladó más cerca y finamente pudo encontrar una posición lo suficientemente cómoda como para dormirse, por lo que cerró sus ojos y aspirando el aroma de Sasuke consiguió conciliar el sueño. Aunque fuera lo que fuere que causara los dolores no se dio por vencido y a las cuatro y media de la mañana Naruto abrió sus ojos sujetándose el vientre con fuerza y mucho dolor.

-Aha…-gimió el rubio no pudiendo evitar las lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas. Naruto se mordió el labio y se aguantó el grito que quería escapar de su boca en busca de ayuda, le dolía demasiado. Su respiración se aceleró mientras se levantaba lentamente de la cama y caminaba apoyándose en las paredes del pasillo hacía el baño.

El rubio se arrastro por la puerta y se asomo al lavabo observando su cara en el espejo, sus ojos estaban rojos y el dolor era evidente en su expresión.

-¡Aha!-exclamó gimiendo nuevamente al sentir otro dolor punzante en su estómago. Con mucho miedo y dolor el rubio deslizo su mano por debajo de su pijama directamente hacía sus piernas buscando cualquier cosa que le indicara lo que le estaba pasando, pero no había nada allí, todo parecía estar bien

-AHAAA…-gritó dejándose caer de rodillas con una mano sobre su estómago, las lágrimas retomaron su camino por sus mejillas mientras el rubio agonizaba tras cada punzada de dolor y los gritos comenzaban a oírse cada vez más fuerte-Sa… ¡SASUKE!-consiguió gritar el rubio entre los espasmos y convulsiones de su insoportable dolor.

El azabache se removió sobre la cama, pero no se despertó. El rubio con mucho miedo y dolor se arrastro por el suelo hacía la puerta del baño, pero le dolía tanto que no llegó mucho más lejos. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, respiró hondo varias veces y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡SASUKE!

El azabache abrió los ojos de inmediato y se levantó de la cama corriendo hacía el pasillo para encontrarse a su novio con una expresión de dolor evidente en su rostro, gimiendo apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño.

-¡Naruto!-exclamó apresurándose hacía él

-Ah…me duele mucho-gimió el rubio entre sollozos sujetándose el estómago. Sasuke se arrodillo junto a él para tomarlo entre sus brazos y correr hacía la puerta no sin antes coger las llaves del coche; tenía que llevarle al hospital rápidamente. El rubio se acurruco en los brazos de su novio estrujando su pijama mientras gemía en voz baja removiéndose con dolor.

-Aguanta un poco Naruto…-le susurro Sasuke mientras lo ponía en el asiento trasero del coche-te llevaré al hospital.

Naruto asintió y se hizo una bola en el asiento trasero sujetándose el vientre con fuerza sintiendo algo…algo removiéndose en su interior, pero eso era imposible ¿verdad? Tenía que ser.

Sasuke cruzó todos los semáforos en rojo sin importarle un rábano mientras conducía con rapidez hacía el hospital central, una vez allí se estacionó sin cuidado alguno y se apresuro a tomar rápidamente a Naruto entre sus brazos para correr hacía la entrada del hospital.

Los gritos de Naruto fueron suficientes para atraer la atención de las enfermeras que de inmediato trajeron una camilla y le ordenaron que lo pusiera sobre ella. Sasuke no le soltó la mano ni un segundo a su novio mientras corrían dentro del hospital y Naruto se retorcía sollozando en silencio por el dolor.

-Veamos ¿Dónde te duele?-le preguntó el médico. Sasuke sintió ganas de golpearlo ¿Es que no era evidente? Naruto gritó sujetándose el vientre en contestación.

El médico desconcentrado mirando el historial médico del rubio, dejó de lado la tablilla y se apresuro a atender al rubio al verlo gritando y retorciéndose.

Le hizo varias pruebas que no demostraron nada hasta que finalmente decidió utilizar el ecógrafo.

-Si el ecógrafo no demuestra nada tendremos que operar-iba diciendo el médico para horror de Naruto que odiaba los hospitales, pero sentía tanto dolor que estaba dispuesto a abrirse el mismo con tal de que se detuviera el insoportable dolor que no le dejaba ni respirar.

Las enfermeras trajeron de inmediato el aparató y el médico no perdió ni un solo segundo en encenderlo y preparar al rubio pasándole una crema en el abdomen para después pasarle el aparató. Sasuke observaba todo expectante y muy preocupado, debía ser bastante grave si Naruto gritaba de aquella manera.

-Veamos…no veo nada…-decía el médico hasta que se detuvo en un punto y pasó el ecógrafo por allí varias veces apretando cada vez más fuerte para horro de Naruto que sentía como el aparató se le clavaba provocándole más dolor-espera esto es…pero no puede ser-murmuro el médico mirando la tablilla con el historial médico nuevamente-esto está mal-murmuro tachando algo con su bolígrafo

-¿Qué coño está mal?-preguntó Sasuke exasperado. Su novio se retorcía en la cama gritando de dolor y el medicucho ese se ponía a tachar cosas murmurando que algo estaba mal…

-Bueno señores…al parecer; tendrán un bebé-declaró el médico

-AHAAAAAAA-gritó Naruto sujetándose el vientre con fuerza. El médico soltó rápidamente la tablilla y le ordenó a las enfermeras que prepararán el quirófano número cuatro mientras se ponía unos guantes de latex y una túnica verde agua con un gorro y un tapabocas.

Sasuke se quedó completamente paralizado sujetando la mano de Naruto ¿Había oído bien? ¿Había dicho que tendrían un bebé? Pero…eso era imposible, los médicos habían dicho que Naruto no podía tener hijos, entonces ¿Porque ahora?

Naruto gritó nuevamente apretando con fuerza la mano de Sasuke quién reacciono rápidamente y siguió a las enfermeras hasta el quirófano.

-Póngase esto si quiere entrar-dijo una enfermera entregándole un traje similar al del médico. Sasuke – aún un poco impactado por la noticia de que tendría un hijo – se puso rápidamente la túnica, el gorro ridículo y el tapabocas para entrar al quirófano.

Naruto estaba muy asustado, no estaba seguro de los que estaba pasando, solo sentía mucho dolor y quería que parara, mataría para que alguien detuviera ese dolor que le apuñalaba por dentro.

Una mano pálida tomo la suya con fuerza y el rubio conecto sus ojos con los de Sasuke, vagamente sintió como alguien le pinchaba el brazo, pero no le dio importancia porque el dolor en su vientre era mucho más fuerte.

Sasuke le acarició la mejilla y le susurro algo antes de que el dolor cesara y todo se volviera negro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El azabache estaba asustado, temía por la vida de su novio y su recién descubierto hijo. El médico solo le dijo que se quedara en una esquina y no estorbara mientras operaban.

Nunca jamás imaginó que se encontraría en una situación como esta ¿Cómo es que no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de su hijo? Tendría que haberse dado cuenta con todos los síntomas que tenía Naruto, pero… ¿Porqué le habían dicho que era infértil, sí en realidad no lo era? No tenía ningún sentido, él iba a denunciar a los médicos que habían dicho eso, con todos los problemas que se podrían haber evitado sabiéndolo, y no se refería a su hijo, sino a su padre que vivía atormentando a su novio aunque él creyera que no lo sabía.

Sasuke apretó la mano de su novio inconsciente cuando el médico tomo el visturía para cortar su vientre. Él observo todo en silencio sin reaccionar, solo sabía que tenía que verlo, tenía que verlo para creérselo, tenía que ver a su hijo para comprobar que esto no era un sueño.

Y justo en ese momento se escucho un llanto, un llanto que sonaba fuerte y saludable. Sasuke alzó la vista y observo al bebé que el médico le entregaba a una de las enfermeras que se dispuso a limpiarlo y envolverlo en una manta rápidamente.

La mujer vestida de blanco se acercó para entregarle al bebé indicándole como debía sujetarle la cabeza. El bebé se acurruco en sus brazos tal como solía hacer su padre ¿O era madre? Y bostezó abriendo sus ojos azules y brillantes de recién nacido que quizá cambiarían de color.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro cuando le acerco un dedo a su hijo y este se lo apretó con su pequeña manita.

El azabache comprobó inconscientemente las manitas y piececitos de su bebé asegurándose de que no le faltara nada, la manta azul en la que estaba envuelto revelaba su sexo masculino, y la pelusa de cabello negro como el carbón junto con su pequeño ceñito fruncido lo identificaban como hijo suyo.

-Está sangrando mucho-oyó que decía un médico sacándolo de su mundo. Sasuke alzó la cabeza y vio con creciente temor como los médicos y enfermeras corrían de un sitio a otro mientras el médico jefe gritaba ordenes y los aparatos pitaban cada vez más rápido.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada una enfermera le indicó que esperara fuera obligándolo a salir del quirófano. El bebé en sus brazos comenzó a llorar y Sasuke lo meció en silencio caminando de un lado a otro del pasillo preocupado, esto no podía estar pasando, Naruto no podía…no quería ni pensarlo.

-Vamos Naruto, tienes que conocer a nuestro hijo…por favor, no me hagas esto-se dijo a sí mismo-por favor…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Su pierna temblaba mientras esperaba noticias, el bebé en sus brazos había dejado de llorar y se había dormido después de los primeros quince minutos. Ya llevaba media hora esperando ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí dentro? ¿Porqué se tardaban tanto?

Sasuke estaba a punto de levantarse y volver a entrar cuando el médico jefe salió del quirófano con una cara seria y su túnica llena de sangre. El azabache se temió lo peor.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Va a estar bien?-preguntó avanzando hacía el médico. El hombre le miró seriamente para después sonreír – para alivio de Sasuke – y asentir con la cabeza.

-Ha perdido mucha sangre, pero va a estar bien-contestó el médico.

Sasuke suspiro aliviado y se dejó caer en el banco sujetando con fuerza al niño en sus brazos, había estado esperando lo peor.

-Lo trasladaremos a la habitación 110, entrégueme al niño para comprobar que todo esté bien por favor-pidió el médico.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y siguió al médico hasta su consultorio, el hombre revisó a su hijo de arriba abajo haciéndole llorar varias veces con alguna de sus pruebas.

-Parece estar en perfecto estado teniendo en cuenta que el padre no ha estado cuidándose-murmuro el médico

-Quizá si la medicina de hoy en día no fuera tan deficiente mi novio hubiera sabido desde un principio que tenía un bebé creciendo en su vientre ya que al parecer no es infértil-murmuro Sasuke con resentimiento.

El médico no le prestó atención y envolvió al niño en la manta azul nuevamente para entregárselo a su padre.

-Su hijo está en perfecto estado, y su novio también, si sigue evolucionando de esa manera pasado mañana estará fuera del hospital

Sasuke asintió en silencio y abandonó el consultorio para caminar con su hijo en brazos hacía la habitación 110. Naruto ya estaba allí dormido y junto a su cama había un cunero de plástico típico de los hospitales.

Sasuke dejó al bebé en el cunero tapándolo con la manta azul asegurándose de no taparle la cabeza y se sentó en el sillón junto a la cama y el cunero suspirando aliviado con la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¡Mis padres!-exclamó incorporándose en el sofá. Su padre iba a volverse loco cuando se enterara aunque no estaba seguro de dejarle ver a su hijo después de todo lo que le había dicho a su novio, su madre desde luego iba a chillar como una loca y los padres de Naruto iban a estar encantados, pero ahora mismo estaba cansado y no tenía ganas de aguantarlos así que dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos para dormirse, ya hablaría con sus padres más tarde.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto gimió abriendo los ojos para ver un techo blanco sobre él, intentó incorporarse pero un fuerte dolor en su vientre le hizo gemir y volver a acostarse ¿Qué había pasado?

Y entonces los recuerdos de la noche anterior le golpearon con fuerza, el rubio giró su rostro lentamente y vio junto a él un cunero de plástico que guardaba un bebé envuelto en una manta azul.

Naruto estiro una mano y atrajo el cunero hacía el inclinándose un poco para observa el rostro de SU bebé, el tenía un bebé, el no era infértil como decían los médicos ¡Él tenía un bebé!

El rubio estiró los brazos y con mucho cuidado extrajo al bebé del cunero, el niño se acurruco en sus brazos bostezando tiernamente mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello con su pequeña manita para estirárselo con bastante fuerza.

Una lágrima de felicidad cayó por su mejilla cuando el bebé abrió sus ojitos azules y frunció su ceñito tal y como lo hacía Sasuke, este niño era su bebé, solo suyo…y de Sasuke.

¡Él podía tener bebés!

-¡Toma esa Fugaku Uchiha!-murmuro por lo bajo apretando un puño con fuerza. El bebé en sus brazos sonrío y apretó su puñito tal como su papá con un mechón rubio dentro-¿Te ríes? Tu abuelito lleva seis años atormentándome porque decía que no podía tenerte, pero si pudo tenerte y ahora se va a arrepentir. Ese hombre es un cascarrabias, no sé como tu abuela Mikoto se casó con él, y lo peor es que tu Papá heredo su carácter, espero que no hayas heredado el suyo

Como toda contestación el bebé sonrío moviendo su puñito de arriba abajo tirándole del cabello al rubio.

-Tienes un agarre bastante fuerte cariño, me pregunto si tu Papá también tenía tanta fuerza cuando era un bebé-murmuro el rubio-bueno no importa porque tú eres mucho más lindo-susurro para después besar la frente de su bebé.

-Creí que yo era más guapo que nadie

Naruto alzó el rostro y sonrío al ver a Sasuke sentado en el sillón junto al cunero dónde había estado su bebé.

-Guapo, no lindo-contestó Naruto. Sasuke sonrío de lado con arrogancia y se levantó para besar sus labios lentamente. Naruto le devolvió el beso feliz; Tenía un hijo, un novio maravilloso y jodería a Fugaku ¿Qué podía ser mejor?

Su bebé en sus brazos estornudó con fuerza y apretó el mechón en su mano tirando de él con fuerza.

-¿Está bien verdad?-preguntó Naruto mirando a su bebé con preocupación. Él no tenía idea de que estaba embarazado, no se había cuidado en nada, había estado trabajando muy duro y encima fumando ¿Y si su bebé tenía alguna deficiencia por su culpa? No se lo perdonaría nunca-el médico dijo que estaba bien ¿Verdad?

-El médico dijo que era un bebé perfectamente sano, y que a pesar de no haberte cuidado porque no lo esperabas está muy bien-contestó Sasuke-en cambio tú perdiste mucha sangre y debes descansar

-Pero tenemos muchas cosas que hacer-murmuro Naruto contando los deditos de su bebé-hay que comprar un montón de cosas y ¿Dónde se supone que debamos ponerlo? ¡Ni siquiera tiene ropa!

-Tranquilízate Naruto, cuando le digamos a la familia seguro que nos ayudan con esas cosas, pero lo primero es decírselos

-Van a flipar-dijo Naruto. Sasuke sonrío asintiendo, definitivamente iban a flipar.

-Los llamaré…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kushina estaba cocinando el almuerzo un poco preocupada ya que había estado llamando por teléfono a su hijo menor y no le había contestado ni una sola vez, ella esperaba que su hijo estuviera bien ya que últimamente Fugaku lo tenía muy estresado, ella intentaba contenerse, pero cada vez que veía al hombre le entraban unas ganas de matarlo. Ya tenía todo el crimen en su cabeza; lo invitaba a su casa, le daba en la cabeza con el cenicero que le había regalado él mismo y cromaba su cuerpo en el horno que había fuera, nadie se daría cuenta y sin cuerpo no había pruebas; era perfecto, pero Minato la había pillado escribiéndolo, y después de reírse, le había dicho que no mirara tantas novelas de misterio en la televisión, como si no fuera a hacerlo…

En ese momento Minato entró por la puerta con un montón de papeles en una mano y tirándose de los cabellos con la otro.

-¿Problemas cielo?-preguntó Kushina colando el arroz.

-Fugaku-fue la respuesta de Minato. Kushina suspiro y dejó el arroz de lado para leer los papeles que tenía su marido en la mano.

-¿Qué significa eso?-preguntó señalando el papel, ella no entendía mucho la jerga política.

-Básicamente me está diciendo que sí Naruto no deja en paz a Sasuke intentará hundir mi empresa

-¿Y puede?

-No, pero me jode que sea tan pesado. Estoy harto de que Naruto llame toda las mañanas quejándose sobre él, y estoy harto de que Fugaku lo insulte cada vez que lo ve-gruño Minato sentándose en el banco alto y apoyándose en la barra sin dejar de tirarse de los pelos.

-Sé cariño, yo también estoy harta, pero no podemos hacer nada, ya te dije que tenía un plan perfecto, peor tu no quisiste ponerlo en marcha.

-Kushina no podemos matar al hombre-sentenció el rubio para gran decepción de la pelirroja

-Pero Minato, hasta Mikoto está de acuerdo conmigo, quiere ser mi cómplice

-¡Kushina!

-¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que hasta su mujer le odie?

-No lo odian

-Yo sé, es solo que Fugaku está acostumbrado a consigue lo que quiere y cuando Itachi se caso con nuestro Dei se dio cuenta de que no podía manipular a todo el mundo a su antojo, y ahora se está aprovechando de su hijo menor no permitiéndole casarse con alguien infértil-murmuro la mujer diciendo lo último con algo de resentimiento-mi niño ya sufrió mucho cuando se entero de que era infértil como para que este hombre se lo esté recordando cada dos por tres

-Sé Ku…-lo que Minato iba a decir quedó a medias ya que el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Kushina lo descolgó rápidamente y se lo coloco en la oreja.

-¿Hola?-preguntó la pelirroja. Minato la miraba expectante.

-Sra. Namikaze, soy Sasuke-contestó la voz al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-Sasuke-contestó Kushina sonriendo-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames señora? Llámame Kushina o Mamá o como quieras, pero no señora

-Por supuesto S…Kushina

-¿Cómo está mi hijo?-preguntó la mujer sonriendo.

-Estamos en el hospital-declaro Sasuke provocando que Kushina se paralizara.

-¿Co…cómo?-preguntó preocupada. Minato la observaba sin comprender-Pero ¿Estáis bien? ¿Por qué en el hospital? ¿Ha pasado algo?-preguntó la mujer. Minato se levantó pegando la oreja al teléfono alarmado al oír la palabra hospital.

-Bueno…-comenzó Sasuke lentamente-sé que esto puede parecer de locos, pero…Naruto tuvo un bebé

-¿Es broma verdad?-preguntó Minato

-No, la noche pasada encontré a Naruto gritando en el baño y cuando llegamos al hospital el médico dijo que iba a tener un bebé, yo también creí que se había vuelto loco, pero no pude negar lo inevitable cuando lo vi nacer y cuando tuve a mi hijo en mis brazos. Os íbamos a llamar, pero estábamos cansados y Naruto perdió mucha sangre…

-¿Mucha sangre? Pero ¿Está bien verdad? ¿Estás seguro de que no te has tomado ninguna sustancia alucinógena o alguna pastilla rara sin querer, Sasuke?-preguntó Kushina, era tan irreal lo que le estaba contando.

-Venid al hospital central, habitación 110, traed a mis padres por favor; no tengo ganas de explicárselos por teléfono-dijo Sasuke para después colgar.

Kushina y Minato se quedaron en silencio observándose extrañados.

-Esto lo tiene que saber Dei-murmuro Kushina con una sonrisa, fuera mentira o verdad era gracioso.

-Llamaré a Mikoto y me inventaré algo para que vayan al hospital-murmuro Minato.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Bueno…creen que estoy drogado-dijo Sasuke después de colgar el teléfono mirando a su novio con su hijo en brazos.

-Cuando lo vean, sabrán que no eres un drogadicto-contestó Naruto sin prestarle atención mientras observaba el rostro durmiente de su hijo, era tan perfecto con su piel pálida, sus pómulos regordetes y su ceñito fruncido hasta durmiendo, ya lo amaba tanto

-Tenemos que ponerle un nombre-dijo Sasuke sentándose al lado de su novio en la cama de hospital.

-Mm…tiene cara de…-murmuro el rubio

-Akira-propuso el azabache no muy convencido

-No-negó el rubio

-Mm…Rei

-No, nuestro bebé tiene cara de… ¡Koharu!-exclamó el rubio. Su bebé abrió sus ojos al escuchar el nombre y sonrío tomando un dedo de la mano que le ofrecía su Papá Sasuke para estrujárselo con felicidad.

-Sí, definitivamente le gusta-dijo Sasuke estirando suavemente de su dedo para que Koharu volviera a estirárselo con fuerza.

-Bienvenido a la familia Koharu-chan-murmuro el rubio-Yo soy tu Papi…

-Más bien Mami-murmuro Sasuke sonriendo.

-¡Papi!-le gruño el rubio-y este peleador es tú Papá Sasuke, y ahora vendrán tus abuelitos a visitarte y quizá tus tíos más tarde

Koharu frunció su ceñito y sonrío mostrando sus encías, encantado con toda la atención que estaba recibiendo de sus dos Papás.

Justo en ese momento se oyó un pequeño golpe en la puerta, y poco después una voz que pedía permiso para entrar que, sin duda, pertenecía a; Kushina Namikaze.

Naruto se inclino hacía adelante, pero al darse cuenta del dolor que esto le provocó en su bajo vientre volvió a su posición inicial con su bebé en brazos.

-Adelante-dijo Sasuke dando permiso para entrar.

Kushina y Minato Namikaze entraron por la puerta, preocupados ya que su hijo evidentemente estaba en el hospital, y lo que había dicho Sasuke no tenía ninguna lógica porque era imposible que Naruto estuviera embarazado ya que nunca tuvo ningún síntoma, o al menos no delante de ellos, y tampoco había engordado tanto.

Detrás de ellos entraron Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha quiénes venían con el pretexto de que su hijo menor, según Minato, se había drogado demasiado en una fiesta y tenía una sobredosis, y detrás de la pareja Uchiha entraron Deidara e Itachi que solo venían a reírse después de lo que les había dicho Kushina por teléfono.

Los seis se quedaron completamente paralizados cuando vieron a Naruto sobre la cama del hospital con un bebé en brazos y a Sasuke sentado a su lado mirándolos con una sonrisa de lado.

-No me he drogado-dijo el azabache nada más verlos. Minato se llevó una mano al corazón mientras que Kushina y Mikoto chillaron corriendo hacía la cama para ver a su nieto. Deidara, Itachi y Fugaku se quedaron paralizados en su lugar observando al bebé en brazos de Naruto incrédulos.

-Oh, pero que cosa más bonita-arrullo Kushina acariciándole la mejilla al bebé-hola cariño, yo soy tu abuelita Kushina.

-Oh, tengo un nieto tan lindo-chillo Mikoto en silencio-hola bebé hermoso, yo soy tu abuela Mikoto. Sabes que te pareces mucho a tu Papá cuando era un bebé, siempre con el ceñito fruncido-arrullo la mujer acariciándole el ceño con un dedo. El niño miraba a todo el mundo con sus ojos azules brillantes de curiosidad infantil.

-¿Qué dicen que pasó exactamente?-preguntó Minato acercándose para ver a su nieto quién enseguida clavo su mirada azulina en él.

-Bueno pues eso me gustaría saber a mí-dijo Sasuke en tono serio mirando a Naruto. Él rubio bajo la mirada avergonzado y comenzó a hablar mientras todo el mundo le escuchaba atentamente.

-Desde hacía meses que me sentía extraño, pero yo creí que era una cosa normal por el estrés y eso-murmuro mirando arduamente a Fugaku Uchiha quién tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y bajar la mirada-pero hace unos dos o tres días comenzó a dolerme el estómago, al principio lo deje estar ya que no era un dolor muy fuerte, era una punzada cada hora, pero comenzó a hacerse más fuerte y frecuente a medida que pasaba el tiempo

-Contracciones-dijeron al unisonó Kushina y Mikoto.

-La verdad no sé, pero cada vez dolían más y más y la noche pasada dolía tanto que no podía dormirme por lo que fui al baño y entonces las punzadas se hicieron frecuentes y el dolor mucho más fuerte, tan fuerte que termine gritando-explicó Naruto estremeciéndose al recordar el dolor.

-Lo encontré agonizando en el baño y lo lleve al hospital-siguió hablando Sasuke-el medicucho loco dijo que estaba embarazado y lo llevaron al quirófano, lo durmieron y le hicieron una cesárea. Cuando el bebé estuvo fuera los médicos me echaron porque Naruto estaba perdiendo mucha sangre-Mikoto y Kushina miraron al rubio con preocupación, pero este solo les sonrío restándole importancia-estuve fuera durante una media hora hasta que el médico dijo que estaba bien y nos envió aquí. Estaba cansado, Naruto dormido y Koharu también por lo que me dormí y no os llamé hasta ahora.

-¿Koharu?-preguntó Minato sin despegar la vista del niño en brazos de su hijo

-Sí, nuestra pequeña brisa de primavera-explico el rubio meciendo al niño en sus brazos.

Todos asintieron en silencio sonriendo – algunos disimuladamente – para después acercarse a conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia quién les sonreía con su eterno ceñito fruncido el cual causo gracia entre todos.

No había duda alguna de que el niño era un Uchiha cuando tiempo después comenzó a crecer afinando sus rasgos de bebé para convertirse en un adulto casi idéntico a su padre.

Ese día Koharu no lo sabía, pero con su sola presencia había conseguido que sus Papás fueran felices logrando que se casarán de inmediato – ya que Fugaku no quería que nadie comentara que el niño era un hijo nacido fuera del matrimonio – y uniendo a la familia que después de tantas peleas había comenzado a dividirse sin que los miembros de dicha familia se dieran cuenta.

El pequeño bebé en brazos de Naruto sonrío cálidamente y el rubio de ojos azules le acaricio el rostro con amor devolviéndole la sonrisa, porque aunque no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba creciendo en su vientre; lo amaba con todo su corazón ya que este bebé era y siempre sería su pequeña brisa de primavera.

A veces no nos damos cuenta de que lo que más queremos está a solo un paso de lo que alguna vez odiamos, y ese día Fugaku Uchiha aprendió que aunque no siempre conseguiría lo que quería, su familia – odiada o no – estaría siempre ahí para apoyarle, regañarle o – en caso de Kushina – planear su asesinato.

FIN


End file.
